Botulinum neurotoxin, a toxin isolated from a strain of Clostridium botulinum, a deadly toxin at higher concentrations and quantities, has been used as a valuable therapeutic for the treatment of many neuromuscular diseases (e.g., dystonia, hemifacial spasm, bruxism, spasticity, cerebral palsy, torticollis), as well as sensory disorders and cutaneous disorders (myofacial pain, migraine, tension headaches, neuropathy, hyperhydrosis). Although botulinum toxin has been used for the treatment of migraine and tension headaches, botulinum toxin has not been recognized as an effective therapy for headache and facial pain associated with acute recurrent or chronic sinusitis.
Sinus-related headaches are distinctly different from migraine headache, myofascial headaches, and headaches associated with bruxism, temporal mandibular joint syndrome (TMJ) and temporal mandibular muscle dysfunction (TMD), trigeminal neuralgia, tooth related facial pain, pain associated with elevated intraocular pressure, or internal ocular inflammation. Sinus headaches are associated with pressure, or irritating processes within the sinus cavities, sometimes associated with inflammation and impaired flow of mucous secretion. At some point in the diagnostic workup, excessive signs of inflammation within the sinus or nasal cavity, or edema within the sinus or nasal cavity is demonstrated on exam or via radiographic methods. The present inventors have discovered that botulinum toxin relieves the headache and facial pain associated with sinusitis.